This invention relates in general to over-the-top (OTT) media delivery.
One known technique for OTT media delivery employs segmentation of media objects and the use of playlists or “manifests” by clients (or their proxies) to retrieve the segments in an ordered manner for local client playback of the media object. Among other benefits, segment-based delivery can more easily be provided by general-purpose and widely implemented network protocols such as HTTP, avoiding various costs and complexities that accompany more specialized media delivery protocols.